United
by xandiira
Summary: AU. Blaise, Draco, and Ginevra were the best of friends when young, and everything was indeed perfect for the lot of them. That is until one night and a spell to the head pull the girl apart from her boys. Will fate help them reunite? A DracoGinnyBlaise.
1. Holding Hands

**Summary:** AU. Blaise, Draco, and Ginevra were the best of friends when young, and everything was indeed perfect for the lot of them. That is until one night and a spell to the head pull the girl apart from her boys. Will fate help them re-unite? A BlaiseGinnyDraco

**Author's Note:** I have fallen in love to the DBG pairing all thanks to Findabhiar Aery and have concocted a fanfic that will hopefully quench the thirst of all supporters like me out there. This story is unbeta'd by the way, so if anyone wants to take on beta'ing for me, that would be most appreciated. Again, thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic and please review if you can/want. Now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or any other thing/person Harry Potter related to this fanfic, but I do own the storyline. Heehee

* * *

"Ginevra, these two gentlemen will be your playmates. Be kind to them as they will to you, alright baby?" 

A young woman with beautiful and vibrant red orange hair spoke with love woven into every word that slipped from her lips. She had jade green eyes which complimented her hair's color and that suited her heart face. She wore a dress similar to the color of her eyes and had black robes draped over her as if they were hugging her. The woman held an umbrella over her and the young girl who moved closer to hug the woman's legs as a face of apprehension came over her.

Laughing, the woman placed her arms over the girl's shoulders and pressed those lips which released such a wondrous voice against her forehead. Once this was done, the little girl seemed to relax, but the expression on her face held still. Seeing this, the woman whispered comforting words into the small one's ears which soon erased the troubled look.

"Now will you be alright and be able to behave?" The woman looked down at the girl and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes, mommy." The girl nodded, a bunch of roaring fire, red curls bouncing as she did so.

"That's a good girl. I will just be inside the house with Aunt Cissy and Aunt Gioia if you need me. Play nice and just remember what I said."

"Yes, mommy," the girl repeated again.

"Ok then baby. I'm going then. I love you." The woman kissed the girl on the forehead again before squeezing her hand and walking out the door.

Watching her mother's every move from the time she stood up to where she nodded and closed the door, the little girl dared not to look at the boys. Her head was tilted down and her eyes were locked upon the grass that lay beneath her white shoes. The two boys on the other hand looked at her curiously from where they stood at. The two held hands as if they were born that way and glanced at each other before both nodding. Slowly, with one foot stepping in front of the other, they carefully approached the girl. When they had done so, the girl pulled up her face and let out a wail.

The boys jumped back, their hands still clutching the other's and looked at each other again with puzzled faces. Choking sobs and wails made their way out of the girl's mouth each passing second, leaving the two confused as to what to do. Their hands finally released each other's as they circled her, examining the girl closely. The two boy's faces scrunched up in irritated manners as they continued to circle the girl, still inspecting at the same time.

"What's wrong with it?" One boy with platinum strands asked the other.

"I dunno. Maybe it's broken." The other boy with dark chocolate hair replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I … I am … not an 'i-i-it'!" The girl finally choked out, stuttering. "I'm a g-g-girl!"

"Oh," the two chorused and then looked at each other.

"Why are you crying?" The boy with the darker hair asked.

"Because I miss my mommy," was said as the reply amiss a few hiccups.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow this time, "why miss your mommy when you have us?"

"H-huh?" She blinked and then began to wipe her face and eyes with the back of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we have us. You can play with us unless you have cooties. Do you have cooties?"

"C-cooties? What're those?"

"You don't know what cooties are?" The boy with the dark colored hair asked and watched as the girl shook her head. "Then you don't have 'em, I think."

"Is that good?"

"Yup! That means you can come play with us. Come on, father just bought me a new broom. It's not even out in Diagon Alley yet!" The blonde boy said, grabbing a hold of the other boy's hand.

"W-wait!" The girl yelled out before the two could set off. They turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" The dark haired boy asked.

"M-my name's Ginevra. What's yours?"

"I'm Draco."

"Blaise."

The two then turned around and got ready to race over to a pile of toys that lay nearby, but she had yelled for them to stop again. Frowning, the boys looked back at her.

"Why do you guys hold hands?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other with equally puzzled looks on their faces and then shrugged simultaneously.

"Dunno," they chorused. "Why?"

"Just wondering …" Ginevra trailed off, her hands clasping behind her back as one of her shoes began to draw aimlessly in the grass.

"Do you want us to hold your hand too?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded.

"S-sure!" The two parted, but held out their hands as the girl with the red hair flew between them, her hands grasping theirs.

Little did the three know what fate had in store for each of them once their hands united.


	2. Together Forever

**Author's Note:** Thought I'd just leave you hanging like that? Ha! But aren't Blaise and Draco just little cuties holding hands like that? Aawee Just to let you guys know: Blaise and Draco in the last chapter were 5, while Ginny was 4. I'm also trying to think up of a title as of now. Humn. Having a hard time since this fanfic just popped in my head all of a sudden, but I have some thoughts. We'll just have to see!

I would also like to thank these reviewers: blissful sin, Napolean, Dracoginnylover24, xXblackheartzXx, fic-princess, lauramalfoy, dragon143, Phillexican, and Kyla for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and it's trademarks.

* * *

_August 11, 1988 _

It all started with many crackles and pops. That was the kind of alarm clock that Ginevra had woken up that morning with. She screamed a little scream as streamers and confetti, along with many other colors zooming around the room, showered over her. When she sat up in her bed, a large banner was seen across from her that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' and she couldn't fight off the smile that made it's way onto her face when she saw her two best friends. They appeared in front of her as soon as the colors and confetti died down, jumping on her bed while telling her to get up. It was her birthday and the best birthday she probably has had these past, now 7, years of her life.

She began laughing as she scrambled out of those covers and jumped around with the two. They all grabbed each other's hands and jumped along side one another. Laughter spilled from each other's mouth as they then did ring a ring o' roses and ended up all falling on the bed together. Giggling, snorting, and chuckling, they all sat up and gave wide grins at each other. All the while, their hands claimed each other's again and the two boys looked over at the birthday girl whose giggling seemed to never cease. How they loved her laughter.

"Happy birthday, Gin!" They piped in together.

"Hahahaa … Thank you!." She hugged them both and then they all hugged each other. "This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

"Hmm? You guys are still alive? I thought Ginevra would've pummeled you both by now!"

The three looked over at the doorway and saw a woman with a full head of orange red hair at the entrance. They all laughed again as she then made their way over towards the bed which they all sat on. She pulled Ginevra into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday, baby," she whispered and Ginevra couldn't help but hug her mother again. The birthday girl took in the smell that her mother held and couldn't help but close her eyes while doing so.

"Oh! Mum! Can I blow out my candles now?" The girl asked, pulling away. Her face brightened and a look like she was planning something came over.

"Now? But isn't it too early? Why not wait 'till the guests arrive …"

"But if I wait, I might forget my wish!"

"You have a wish already?" Draco asked, playing with a few streamers that were looking like they were now getting his hands tangled.

"Uh huh! And I don't want to forget! Please, mum?" She begged, turning the puppy-dog eyes on just in case.

"Oh, alright. But you can't eat it right after, and you'll have to do it again when your guests arrive." The woman clapped her hands twice and a house elf appeared in a poof.

"Happy birthday Lady Ginevra!" The house elf clothed in what looked like a piece from a torn curtain, bowed when she appeared. "Lobby is very happy on Lady Ginevra's special day and is ready to serve you!"

"Thank you Lobby," Ginevra said with a bright smile.

"Lobby, I want you to fetch me Ginevra's cake right now. Don't forget the candles and such, please. Oh, and make sure they're lit." With a nod, the house elf disappeared with a 'POP!' upon the Mistress of the House's command and appeared just as fast as she left with the cake.

"Thank you Lobby, you can place it on the bed. Make sure not to drop it." The house elf carefully placed the cake upon the girl's bed and left.

"I think we should start singing 'happy birthday', shouldn't we boys?" The two nodded and after a count of 1, 2, 3, they all sang.

Closing her eyes, Ginevra waited until the last note of the song before she opened her eyes and inhaled a long inhale. Starting from the left, she then let out a long breath of air at all the seven candles. One by one, the candles disappeared on contact by the exhale by Ginevra. She smiled satisfyingly as her mother then called back for their house elf to take it back to the kitchens. The boys then grabbed Ginny's hand as her mother excused herself to see if the preparations for the birthday were finished yet. They looked at her with jittery expressions on their faces when they heard the door close.

"So, what was your wish, Gin?" Blaise asked as he lay on her bed, still holding her hand but now counting her fingers repeatedly.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Draco said, using the streamer that had almost gotten himself tangled, to wrap around his wrist and Ginevra's.

She smiled that sweet smile the boys loved seeing and squeezed their hands tightly before telling them.

"I wished … for us to be together. Forever."


	3. Bonded

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews and support to continue this story! I really appreciate it! I would also like to thank these people for reviewing: reviewgrl, Dracoginnylover24, FirePrincessofSlytherin17, Phillexican, xXblackheartz, Dracoandme, and wren bailey. You all have helped me so much in getting this next chapter out! This will explain _a little_ bit of stuff about the woman, I hope. Heehee! Well, enjoy this next chapter and please review! Still looking for a beta as well

This chapter is also dedicated to xXblackheartzXx for suggesting the title of this fanfic! Many, many kudos to you too! Thank you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the storyline. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and it's trademarks.

* * *

_June 21st, 1986_

_  
_"No! She's mine!"

"Nu uh! She's MINE!!"

"Uwa-ah!"

"Boys! What in the world are you doing to poor Ginevra?!"

A lady with sunset colored hair rushed into the room, only to see two boys pulling the arms of a little girl. The pale boy looked up in shock for a moment, but then turned his stone gray eyes back at his enemy on the other side of the girl. The boy with the dark brown hair looked up innocently at the woman, but then back at the other boy. The little girl in the middle, hairs filled with flaming red curls, sniffled as tears poured down her cheeks. Both boys tugged the girl again, looking as if they were going to practically rip her in half from the sheer force they were using to get her to come to their side. The lady, after seeing what was unfolding in front of her, sucked in a breath of air, raised her head, and approached the trio.

With a tap of her wand on the top of each boy's head, the two that were pulling the girl suddenly let go and went to clutch their ears. They gave little shouts while shaking their head -- a strange sound emitted within their ears that sounded like dozens of pixies screaming. Once the little girl ran towards the woman, grabbing a hold of her robes when in reach, the woman tapped the boy's heads again with her wand. They stopped shaking their heads and their yells for the sounds to stop ceased. With pouting faces, they looked up at the woman who smiled smugly back down at them.

"What was that for, Aunt Moi!" The pale boy asked, sticking a finger in his ear.

"You could have made us go deaf! Or loopy!" The other boy began popping his ears, his mouth opening and closing at times.

"And I suppose that you two who were trying to split Ginevra in half makes you more innocent than I?" An eyebrow was raised upon the creamy features of the woman.

"Well, obviously," said the pale boy as he then straightened himself and popped his collar.

"Draco Julius Vadim Malfoy," she snapped at him and he jumped a little.

"Sorry Aunt Moi …" Draco mumbled, drawing circles with one of his feet.

"Well, Aunt Moi, if you did cause us to go deaf I am pretty sure that you would be in a whole lot of trouble" sung the dark haired boy as he looked away, one of his hands combing through his shoulder length hair.

"Blaise Cipriano Lazar Zabini …" she gave him a warning look and he stopped singing.

"Now, why were you two hurting Ginevra?" Aunt Moi asked, petting the head of the girl that clung to her dress.

"We wanted to play house … but Draco and me wanted to be the dads. So we made Gin choose because she's the mum, but she didn't know who to choose," explained Blaise as Draco nodded.

"So because she didn't choose, you two decided for her?" The woman kneeled down and hugged the girl this time as she did so.

The two boys looked at each other and stayed silent as if debating on whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, and after a , "Well?" from Aunt Moi, they looked back at her with slow nods. The woman shook her head, but the girl then let herself loose from the woman's grasp and went over to the boys.

"But it's not all their fault, mum! I didn't choose and then they started fighting …" Ginevra started, grabbing both of the boy's hands in her own as she did.

Watching her daughter defend the two boys so earnestly, she blinked a couple of times before letting out a loud laugh. Her laughter lingered for a few minutes before she wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at the trio who were looking at her confused.

"Oh, baby girl, I know. I know it's none of their faults and I know it's not your fault. But you three won't have to worry about choosing who will be the dad or not."

"What do you mean by that Aunt Moi?" Draco asked.

"I mean that you and Blaise can both be the dads." The pale boy raised his eyebrow.

"But why? Isn't there only one dad in a family?" He asked again.

"Yes, but in your cases … you won't have to choose who will end up with Ginevra."

"Sounds like Momma Gioia! I've had a lot of dads … but they don't stay too long. Well, except for Kalisto." Blaise exclaimed and the woman laughed.

"It's something like that, Blaise."

"Mum, if it isn't like Momma Gioia, then what is it?" Ginevra asked with a following nod from the boys.

"It's because your souls are all connected, that's why." The woman explained. "From birth, you were all destined to be together."

"Destined to be together?" Draco tilted his head.

"Yes, you were all destined to be together. Can't you feel it when you three hold hands?" The trio glanced at each other and then shrugged in response. "Well then, close your eyes and concentrate. Then, tell me if you feel anything."

Closing their eyes, the three waited for whatever was going to happen. After a few long minutes, they became restless and shuffling of the feet was only heard. But their palms never became sweaty, nor did they have the desire to drop one another's hands. They felt connected and whole when they held each other's hands. It seemed perfect and as if everything was meant to fit as such. It was then when they began to realize this that a sudden surge began to bubble within their stomachs. It was a pleasant, tickling sensation that they felt. The three smiled as they felt this sensation rise from the pits of their stomachs out to their chests where it lingered as a soothing, comforting feeling. It then moved through their necks, to their face, to the top of their head. It also traveled to their thighs, calves, feet, and right down to their toes. It didn't stop just there too. From their chest it went to their shoulders, elbow, forearm, hands, and straight to their fingertips.

When the feeling subsided and vanished, the three opened their eyes to see each other smiling at one another. They then turned to look at the woman and she smiled brightly seeing the expression on each of their faces.

"Do you understand now? You three have a special bond, and no one … I swear to you … no one, will ever destroy that."


	4. Stupefy

_July 31__st__, 1991_

Ginevra couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't that she was troubled; it was just that she was just too excited. She would go shopping with the boys over at Diagon Alley for their school supplies that they were required for Hogwarts Academy. It would truly be an adventure that Ginevra could hardly wait for. The thing she could wait for was when the boys would leave for school. She didn't want them to go at first, but when they told her that they would owl her every day to tell her about their tales, she felt assured enough. They also told her that they'd be home for the holidays to see her, so she was happy with that notion. It would only take them a year to come back and a year for her to turn 11. Then she could finally be with them again at Hogwarts.

Turning, she looked at the pictures that decorated her walls and her bed side table. A smile slowly began to spread itself across her face as she saw them move and what not. Some pictures waved back, other made silly faces, and some just smiled warmly while the occupants of the pictures hugged one another. All of which were her two best friends and herself. A year away from them would be the hardest time in her life and it ached somewhere in her chest when she thought about it. There wasn't a day when they weren't together it seemed, but now there were going to be lots.

Shaking her head, she then huffed and turned onto her other side and tried to erase such thoughts. It would only take a year till she received her own owl from Hogwarts, saying that she was accepted into the school. With that settling in her mind, she smiled and began to ponder on what kind of fun she would have with her best friends. Surely Draco would surely supply the sweets they could share at night and Blaise with the pranks they could pull on others. And they could tell her what she was going to be learning and such. Maybe she could even look at old essays that they had written in the classes that she would be taking then and use them as a reference.

Yeah … after a year, life will be the same as it always had been for the three.

Before Ginevra could fall asleep with those perfect thoughts in her mind, her mother stormed into her room. Her hair which was always the epitome of perfection was a mess and a frightened look crossed her face as she hurried over to her beside.

"Ginevra! Get up, baby, we have to leave." Her mother did the best to look as calm as ever, but her frazzled features betrayed her.

"L-leave? What are you talking about, mum?"

"Your father …"

"Father? What about father? What happened to him?"

She didn't see her father a lot and it was because he was always working. But that didn't mean Ginevra didn't love him. It was easy for her to remember smell his muggle cigars and his husky laugh which he always made when she told him of her adventures with the boys. He was a man of importance, her mother told her time and time again, and she believed her. Ginevra also considered him a strong man, seeing that he could carry her and her mother over his shoulder at the same time; so what had happened to him which made her mother look so troubled?

"I … I don't know baby, actually." Ginevra didn't believe her mom when she pulled a fake smile and clapped her hands to summon one of their house elves.

"Lobby, I need you to pack up Ginevra's belongings. Only a few things, like a week or two of things. Just clothes and underwear. Nothing else too important." Her mother turned her back towards her while telling the house elf what she needed done.

"Just mine, mum? But why? Where are you going? What happened to father? Mum, tell me!" Ginevra crawled out of her bed sheets and grasped her mother by her wrists.

Her mother didn't look back as Lobby began minimizing her belongings so that she could fit them all into a small bag. When her mother didn't answer her, but tear herself away to go over to her desk and gather a parchment along with a quill and ink, fear overcame her. Ginevra's mother never acted this way before and it frightened her a great deal to see her mother write with such speed and taking haggard inhales and exhales. She bit her lower lip and ordered the tears not to come trembling down from her eyes as she watched her mother fold the letter and slip it into her pocket.

When Lobby was done packing her belongings, her mother accio'd two robes. Hastily, her mother wrapped Ginevra with it and wrapped the other one around herself. A quick thank you was sent to Lobby as her mother gave the small bag to her and took out her wand. With her free hand, Ginevra's mother wrapped a tight arm around her and said a quick spell. She could feel everything around her change drastically -- the walls, the floor … even the air seemed to change. It was better than taking a portkey, but it was an unusual feeling that drawled within her. The feeling brewed in the bottom of her stomach and soon to her throat.

As everything around her settled down, the feeling washed away, but her footing wasn't any better. She stumbled a bit as her once bent legs almost collided against what seemed like wood. Ginevra couldn't tell because everything seemed too dark, but she could smell the rain washed wood. Letting her eyes adjust, she saw that her mother had knelt in front of her and began fixing her robes. When she took a look at her new surroundings, she saw that she indeed was right about the wood. She and her mother were currently standing on what looked like a porch.

"Now listen baby, you have to be nice to these people because you'll be staying with them for quite some time." Her mother whispered, still fixing her robes.

"What are you talking about, mum? Where are you going? Why aren't you staying? Where's dad!" She almost screamed, but her mother placed a hand on her mouth.

"You can't wake them up, just not yet … Ginevra, I will come back for you and I will come back with your father, so don't worry. Just give us some time, baby. Will you, please? For mum and father?"

Trembling, Ginevra gave a slow and hesitant nod before being hugged by her mother. She started to cry once her mother let her go and held her by her hands. It was hard to see her mum leave and it was hard for her because her mother was not telling her what had happened to her father. She wanted answers -- she _needed _answers.

"I love you, mum … tell father I love him too …"

"I will, baby. I will. I love you too."

Ginevra watched as her mother released her hands and then took a couple of steps back. There was something wrong in her mother's eyes and it frightened her even more. What her mum could be thinking at this moment, she wondered. That fear within her escalated upon seeing her mother slowly take out her wand and point it towards her. The last thing she heard her mum say was a sorry before screaming out '_STUPEFY_!'


	5. W is for Weasley

**Author's Notes: **I would like to thank the people who reviewed in my last chapter. You all rock and I thank you all so much. Right now, everything in my life is a bit hectic and I'm trying my best to sort it out. I'm getting ready to apply for colleges and what not, so keep your fingers crossed! Haha Well, here's the fifth chapter in the story 'United'. I hope you all enjoy! Remember to review as well, and again, thank you all very, very much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling's thang not mah thang.

* * *

Molly Weasley was rudely awakened by screams and scrambled out of her bed, grabbing her wand that lay on her night table beside her in the process. It wasn't every night that you were awakened by screaming that was hopefully none of your children. But Molly couldn't tell by the scream on which of her four children it might be. Maybe it was Ronald's, she figured since hadn't _exactly_ reached that stage in puberty. Once she began putting on her bath robe that had hung on her bedroom's bathroom doors, her husband scuffled out of bed because of her movements.

"I'm sorry I woke you dear, you can go back to sleep."

"Not when you're looking that jittery, love. I heard the screams too, I will go out and check with you."

"Thank you."

The couple exited their room together once dressed properly to stand the cold that would be awaiting them outside their room and possibly house if they did need to check out there. They first checked all their boy's rooms to see if it was just one of them with a nightmare case again. It wasn't that. They then checked the few paintings that they had lounging around in the attic, but all of which were asleep. They then checked the kitchen and living room, but were confronted with nothing but the dead of night. At the end of their search within the house, they looked at each other and nod, confirming that they should check outside.

Arthur Weasley went before his wife and opened up the door that led outside to their backyard and saw nothing but the wind pressing against the over grown grass. He made a mental note that he would tell the boys tomorrow that the grass was to be cut. Maybe a de-gnoming was involved too. It was some time since their garden was touched. This summer had been quite busy now that Ronald would be going to school along with the three other boys still attending. When he and his wife looked at each other again, they stared at each other as if talking to each other telepathically and he nodded towards the front of the house. When he repeated what he did with the back door, he was relieved to see that it was nothing.

Until his wife gasped that is.

"Arthur Weasley! Don't you dare close that door!"

He looked at his wife with a confused look as she pushed passed him and went to kneel to the ground. What he saw below surprised him and got his fatherly senses working. He too kneeled down with his wand out and helped his wife. Below them, instead of their porch, was a girl with the same vibrant hair color that matched his family's own and a small bag. Arthur then lifted her up into his arms and stalked back inside to place the girl on the couch as his wife locked up the house, then followed inside. Placing the girl on the couch, his wife's face took on that motherly look she had with the boys. She raced inside the kitchen after dropping the bag that the girl had with her outside onto the floor.

Arthur raised his wand and moved it across the girl's body and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the color his wand gave off. The girl was indeed unconscious, but everything else seemed alright. There were no broken bones or anything else wrong from what his wand told him. He heard the water run and watched his wife run back inside the living room with a bowl. This informed him of his cue as he then went upstairs and gathered a small towel from inside a closet. When he went back downstairs, he called forth light within the room with the use of his wand, and saw his wife kneeling next to the girl with one of her hands clutching the girl's.

He placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and she looked back with a small smile, taking the towel he had. Molly folded the towel, placed it in the warm water she had gotten, took it out, wrung it, and then settled it down on the girl's forehead. As she did this, he went over to the bag and then turned it over only to see a tumble of clothes fall out of it as well as a sealed letter.

"How did this girl pass the wards, Arthur?" Molly's voice piped up finally as she then turned to see what her husband was doing.

She sat next to him as he then opened the letter and looked over his shoulder as he began to read aloud.

"_Dear Weasley Family,_

_Or should I actually say sister and brother in law. How have you two been? Lovely, I hope. I'm sorry to ask a favor in such short notice and at a time in our lives in which our relationships have not been the greatest -- but I digress, really. I need your help. Please do not deny my request because the person within my request has done nothing wrong, I assure you._

_I need you to take care of my daughter. Do not worry, she is not a supporter nor follower of You-Know-Who as is my other half. She is just a girl who I tried my best to raise in a somewhat normal light. Please, please, I beg of you two … do not push her away because of my and my other half's mistakes or choices in life. This is the last request I will ever ask of you two. Please, you're the only people I trust that will not turn her to the wrong side._

_Her name is Ginevra and she is 9 years old. She has so much ahead of her. I know you two have 6 other children to look after, but I promise I will be back to pick her up soon. Please help me out, not as an Adessi, but as Prewett. And not as a Prewett, but as your sister. Please._

_Forever thankful,_

_Moira_."

"That ungrateful sister of mine … no wonder she married into Adessi! How dare she just --"

Molly began, but stopped hearing the whimpers and sobs that emitted from the girl behind them. Instinctively, she turned and grabbed the towel from the girl's forehead and dipped it back in the water, wrung it, and then placed it back where it previously sat. Realizing what she just did, she gave a sigh and shook her head with a sad smile. A million thoughts ran through her head as she stared down at the girl, taking in her face. She really did look like just her sister. They had the same face structure, the long lashes, cheek bones … it was like looking back at the past.

"M-mum … mommy …" her train of thought broke as she heard the girl cry out and she reached for the girl's hand.

There was a moment of silence between the three that sat in the living room. Arthur had placed everything that came out of the bag back into it, except for the letter.

"I don't think I can do it, Arthur …"

"I know, Molly. It's alright and I understand. Truthfully, I don't know what's going on with your sister, but she is still family in the end. No matter how much bad blood is coursing between us." He said as he took a seat on the arm chair closest to the couch.

"I don't think I could leave her alone like that otherwise. No … not with a face like this." She raised her free hand to run it along the girl's cheek and was surprised to see the girl nuzzle into it.

A few tears then slipped passed those closed eye lids and it was enough to make the grown woman's heart break.

"Mum? Dad?"

Molly and Arthur looked up from their thoughtful states up at the horde of boys that came down the stairs. They were surprised they weren't able to hear their footsteps, but knew it was probably due to the situation before them. The four boys that made their way down the stairs piled in the living room and looked at the body that lay on the couch. Eyes widened and fingers pointed. Arthur inwardly groaned.

"Mum! Dad!" Ronald, their youngest son, pointed at the girl, obviously surprised.

"Where have you been hiding her?" Fred asked … or maybe George.

"Yeah, and why weren't we able to find her?" George asked … or maybe Fred.

"This can't be right … the girl looks like us, but when was mom able to hide her … could it be that she gave her up for adoption and …" Percy, the oldest of the group of boys present, mumbled to himself.

The talking progressed and so did their voices. Louder and louder, more and more talk. Arthur put his hands to his ears as his wife then yelled in a harsh whisper for the boys to calm down. They all stopped what they were doing and nodded, fearing more anger from their mother. Seeing that they were calm, Arthur stood and placed a hand on their mother's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, Ron, she is a girl. There is another girl inside this house. Fred, George, we did not hide her from you. No, Percy, your mother never got pregnant after Ron. She is your lot's cousin, your mother's sister's daughter." He said slowly so that it would process in their minds.

The lot looked at their father, their mother, and then back at the girl on the couch that didn't look like she would wake up any time soon. Then, they looked at each other. It was Ron who first stepped up and knelt next to his mother.

"Will she be ok, mum?"

"Yes, Ronald. She's just knocked out, but she has said some words, so I believe she will be ok."

"T-that's good … what's her name?"

"… Ginny."

"You never told us you had a sister, mum." Percy said as he approached the couch to take a better look at the girl.

"There's just some bad blood between us that is all. We had different views on a lot of things and ended up somewhere else in life. I hope you lot do not do the same as me and my sister did … I haven't seen her in Merlin knows how long."

"Don't worry, mum." Fred said over one shoulder.

"Who can resist our charm?" George said over the other.

The family laughed lightly together and all noticed the face on the girl change slightly into a happier expression. A huge weight fell off Molly's shoulders seeing the girl's new look on her face. It assured her that she was having some more of her happier thoughts. Of what, Molly wondered thought.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the girl appeared on their porch that night. Still, she hadn't awakened from her state and it was bothering the Weasleys. Molly did not want to take her to St. Mungo's, in fear that she would be taken away, but Arthur and the boys argued otherwise. Their two other children had arrived just the day before and now it seemed like all the boys were pressing her to take her to the hospital's care. Still, she refused. Call her stubborn or stupid, but she felt that it was more of a mental problem as to why the girl was asleep. She was using her motherly instinct at a time like this and ruddy hell she was going to go against it. Since day one, she learned to trust her motherly instinct and it hasn't failed her once. So why should it fail now?

Using Bill's old room for the time being, Molly shuffled around to make sure that everything was just right. The towel upon the girl's head was at a perfect temperature, the blankets weren't too hot or too loose, and everything else that fell in between. Afterwards, she sat down in a chair next to the girl and held her hand again. Molly found that whenever she held the girl's hand, it would relax her somewhat. She could tell by how her cheekbones rose and fell, it was just like how her sister's would do the same. The Weasley wife couldn't help but compare the girl to her mother. The similarities were impeccable.

It also had been a week and no sign from the girl's mother. Molly was getting anxious to see her sister … even getting a reply from her would be helpful at the most or at least calm down some of her nerves. No, actually, that was a lie. She would just be a blob of jittery nerves even if she did get a message. How long did that woman think she could just let her daughter stay here without saying where she was or what she was doing! Her sister really had some audacity …

Molly then jumped upon hearing a small groan from the young girl below her. Her eyes widening, she leaned over to remove the towel from the girl's forehead and touched it gently. This caused another groan and finally, those closed lids slowly made their way upward.

"W-where am I?"

"Oh, Ginevra, dear, you are awake!"

"Ginevra … who is that?"


	6. Longing & Decisions

**Author's Note:** Homg. I'm so sorry for being so slow! GRAWR. I really do want to finish this story. Cross my heart, hope to die. I've just been in a really crappy writer's block for this story. But I finally was inspired after reading some stories notes that I had lying around just the other day! I finally know what I'm doing with this and where it is headed. Wow, this will be a pretty long D**x**G**x**B fanfic. Sorry about this being a REALLY short chapter, I promise the next one I put up will be good. Don't worry, I have chapters ready to be put up, so just keep those reviews rolling & you'll get your chapters. Heehee.

**Answers to Questions:** Ginny's attitude will stay IC as MUCH AS POSSIBLE. Actually, she's pretty damn IC when she gets introduced to her boys. You'll see how. Winkwink. Only some minor tweaks will be done, but I'm trying for everyone in my fanfic to stay as close to IC as they can get. Gin's mum is … well, can't release that information just yet. Heehee. Draco and Blaise remember her as clear as day … and miss her just as much. As for what year they will start at, I'm not going to release that information as of yet. But the chapter that answers that question is already done. Yay! As for them getting busy, well … a chapter answering that is done as well. Teehee.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to the following people: Dracoginnylover24, Just call me Stevie(I wasn't able to see your email!), eoroes, wren bailey, FirePrincessofSlytherin17, reviewgrl, nerva, angelsofdemons262, blissfulxsin, Sinful Rapture, and Niffer01.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, I just rent it for free. Kindanotrly.

* * *

**Chapter 06: Longing & Decisions**

* * *

"_Haha! Catch me if you can!"_

"_We'll get you Gin!"_

"_Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can!"_

"_You take that side and I'll take this one."_

"_Alright! Get 'er, get 'er!_

"_Hahahaa … !"_

* * *

___August 11th, 1992_ …

He sat up immediately and placed a hand on his forehead. A groan was given as he then turned to look at the clock which sat on a messy night stand next to him. The clock read 10:50 AM. He cursed at the rays of light tried to pour in from the closed curtains, trying to reach whatever spot of the room they could. It told him that morning was here and that it would be another night till he could dream again. And it really was morning, and he had really dreamt about her again. Turning to look at his side, he gave a sad smile.

The person lying next to him looked up from their state on the bed: stomach against the mattress and face buried into the pillow. Pulling himself up, he glanced at the clock then back at the half naked platinum blonde male who began to sit up on the bed next to him. He leaned in and rested his chest against the boy's and closed his eyes. Tears formed at his eyes as he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck. He too, after a while, wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Happy birthday, Ginevra …"

* * *

The young red head sat on the couch with her feet curled up to her chest as she held two letters in each hand. A frown was seen on her cream colored face as she studied each letter one by one. Her stares at the letters were so intense you could swear that it was burning holes within each one. With a final huff, she then gave a depressed sigh and tossed the two letters to her side as she then cuddled with one of the sofa pillows. She had always been a precise girl, but this time deciding was difficult.

Poking a head into the living room, a plump, cheery looking woman entered and made her way over to the exhausted looking girl. She picked up the letters that the girl had carelessly tossed and sat down next to her. An arm was out stretched and that arm brought the girl close. The woman rested a cheek against the red head that belonged to the girl and hummed softly.

"I don't know what to choose Mother Molly … I'd love to go to Hogwarts with the others, but you said mum went to Beauxbatons. What do I do?"

"Choose whatever your heart desires because no one will judge you otherwise. We all will be happy in the end, no matter what your decision may be."

The girl scoffed. "Tell that to the twins …"

"If the twins do, no, try to say anything, you know that I will put it to an end. There's nothing for you to worry about, dear." Molly smiled and rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"I know … Mother Molly, did my mum really go to Beauxbatons?" She asked, a question she favored from time to time.

"Mmm hmm. Brightest one out of the whole lot. Beautiful one at that. Probably the only red head in the academy." The woman laughed softly as she reminisced. "No drop of veela in our blood, but boys just flocked to her. She was really the cream of the crop back then. Looks, smarts … just like you, deary."

The woman rubbed noses with the young girl and they both giggled afterwards. She hadn't known much about her mother, only that she had died in an accident. She had no memory before that accident and she was lucky she didn't remember any of it. The only thing she could remember was her waking up to Mother Molly's face and not remember who she was. That was quickly cleared up by her aunt and she was thankful that she was there to help her at such a time.

"Well, we better get ready before Harry and Hermione get here. Knowing your cousin Ron, he's still in bed." Molly let go of her niece and went to stand up.

"Ron? Awake at this hour? If he was, the Gods and Goddesses must be getting pointers from Fred and George with tricks."

The ladies laughed for a while before smiling at each other.

"So, Mother Molly … it doesn't matter what school I go to then?"

"No, dear, it doesn't."

"Then I think I would like to follow in my mother's footsteps."

The older female seemed to pause, her eyes growing big for a second, but she quickly gained her composure back. She was puzzled to see her aunt act such a way, but it was probably just because she wasn't going to Hogwarts. The woman nodded with a smile and hugged her niece.

"That sounds great." An inward sigh was given by the younger female hearing her aunt's tone. "Oh, and …"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday, Ginny."


	7. Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Notes: **Yee! This is the longest chapter yet. Why? Because I decided to combine two chapters. Lol. Well, anyway. I hope you guys like it. It's when the trio all meet! Yee! Fun, fun, fun.

**Dedication:** blissfulxsin, Niffer01,wrenbailey, and Sinful Rapture. Thank you so much for being so dedicated on reviewing. I look forward each time you guys do! hearts

**Chapter Notes:** When the words are in _italic_ inside quotation marks, like so: "_Blah blah blah_", that means they are speaking French.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP, that's JK Rowling's thang not mah thang.

* * *

**October 30th, 1994 ; Hello, Goodbye **

* * *

He absolutely hated having dinner in the Great Hall. There was nothing more annoying than having to sit with his other peers and listen to them slurp, chatter, munch, and chatter some more. He especially hated it because Pansy Parkinson would always try to sit next to him and use her "womanly charm" to seduce him. And Theodore Nott was no better either. The boy would slide secret glances over at him and then play it off in an obvious manner. When the boy would come out of the closet, he didn't know. All he knew was that someone was burrowing themselves in a deeper hole of self-denial. And he also knew that he absolutely hated having dinner in the Great Hall.

Draco Julius Vadim Malfoy sat there with a bored look on his face. His elbow rested against his house's table, while he rubbed his face with his fingers gently. First his temples, then the spaces between his eyes, back to his temples, and then down his face. It was a routine that kept him calm and it worked … most of the time. As of right now, it was sadly not working due to the loud voice of Pansy yelling straight into his ear. If this was the girl's form of "whispering", then he was scared to see as to what her screaming was like. The thought made him shiver. With a groan, he looked over at the person sitting to his right and tried to smile some.

There, looking attentive as ever, was Blaise Cipriano Lazar Zabini. The young male with the milk chocolate hair color sat in his seat looking over towards the doors of the Great Hall. His eyes showed great interest within, as he stared down the large doors. He looked so impatient, but at the same time Blaise looked to have the most patience out of all of Slytherin. It made Draco chuckle silently seeing the boy. This boy sitting next to him was the only reason as to why he came down to the Great Hall in the first place. Usually him and Blaise dined in the kitchen together, but tonight was special.

The Hogwarts Tri-Wizard tournament was beginning and the two other schools were about to make their entrance tonight. Many were excited to see the two other schools that would join them for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Blaise was included in that addition to the people that were awaiting the foreign students that would be sharing the halls with them soon. He didn't look it, but he was really eager to see them. He was practically tapping his foot repeatedly, out of bad habit and impatience.

"Damn it, Blaise. Calm the bloody hell down. You look like you're about to sprout another head." Draco teased after removing Pansy's arms away from his own.

"Shut it, Malfoy." The dark haired boy snapped, sending him a frosty glare.

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper." A smirk over came Draco's face as he then leaned towards the boy, whispering into his ear.

"Are you trying to replace me, Blaise? Because I can assure you that you won't find someone better than me …"

Draco's eyes watched intently as the boy shivered a little and used this time to slip a hand discreetly over the other's thigh. It was a challenge seeing the dark haired boy pay no need to his on-comings and at the same time, irritating. He resumed his previous posture, but made sure that his other hand was hid and still rubbing Blaise's thigh.

"Draco, I swear to Merlin I will -"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the large doors he once had his full attention to opened immediately. All the heads in the Great Hall turned to see who had entered and a hush blanketed over them all. From the entrance, a boy dressed in robes of a pale blue hue summer saulted in. After his little summer sault show, he then took out from within his robes a large roll of, what looked to be, golden silk and began to walk as it unfurled behind him. As the fabric rolled out, it was soon noticed to be a carpet of gold and stepping first onto that carpet of gold was a large shoe.

Who appeared next from the doorway surprised the Hogwarts students. She was evidently taller than their gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid, was. Many lower classmen gaped in awe while others gulped. Her face was intimidating like a ravens and her eyes were pools of onyx. Following behind her were students also dressed in pale blue robes such as the boy from before, each of them walking with a sort glide instead of foot in front of the other. When the tall and rather large woman approached their headmaster who stood at the end of their gold carpet walkway, she held out her hand and he kissed it respectfully.

"Madame Maxime, it is truly an honor to have your presence, as well as your students', here tonight. Also for the remainder of the Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore spoke, his voice high sounding like he had cast _Sonorus_ on himself just moments before.

"Oh, Dumbly-dorr, you are truly zee master o' flattery!" The woman spoke with a deep, rich voice.

The Headmaster smiled and looked around at the Hogwarts students who all seemed entranced by the new horde of students. Especially two students from Slytherin.

"It can't be … Draco, this is a joke … isn't it?"

"I … I don't know."

Both boys had stood up from their seated positions and were now staring intently at one of the students from Beauxbatons. Under the large blue hat, curls the color of a roaring fire could be seen. They shielded the milky white face of a girl whose freckles looked like stars sprinkled upon her skin. Large, brown eyes looked around at the ceiling of the Great Hall with adoration. She turned to talk to a girl next to her and smiled, and when she smiled, it felt as if the whole hall brightened. The two were left awestruck at the sight of her.

"Ginevra …"

* * *

If she knew Hogwarts was this beautiful and breath taking, she would have re-considered her decision. Ginny Prewett stepped forth, along with her peers, into the Great Hall of the school for witches and wizards, and damn was she astounded. The charmed ceiling, the one the boys always described to her, was finally in front of her eyes and she could hardly believe how gorgeous the sight before her was. What her cousins told her could not amount to what she was finally witnessing with her own eyes. The night sky, dotted with countless stars blanketed the ceiling and charmed candles danced high above their heads. If only she had something like that in her room.

"… now, please, students of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, I would like to invite you to sit with any of the houses. I want everyone to take this time to create unity between our three schools and also houses. So if I may, let our feast begin!"

After the introduction made by Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, she watched as her peers and the students of Durmstrang, another wizarding academy that arrived shortly after her own, flock to different tables. She knew most of them did not where to exactly sit, but Ginny knew where she was headed. Standing on her tip toes, she looked left and right for the infamous red heads that attended Hogwarts. Instead of finding them, her eyes led her to white blonde strands and she found herself pause in that direction.

She gulped, finding that her gaze was not only met by one pair of eyes, but two. Cool, slate grey and warm, caramel eyes stared back at her. Something inside of her tugged and she swore that she knew where those pair of orbs came from, but couldn't pin-point exactly. Sucking in her bottom lip, her heart felt as if it was straining inside of her because of their constant stare. The two that possessed those eyes did not whisper to each other nor did they make a move to approach her. It frightened her, made her feel like prey boxed in with no where to go except with the option which was to face her demise.

Not that she would mind. The two were indeed quite the lookers. The male with the grey eyes was the shorter one out of the two. His white blonde hair was a bit tousled, as if he had just woken up from a nap earlier and didn't care to fix his hair. But it easily, most likely trained, to fall towards the right. He held up his chin high, as if declaring his regal self to everyone around him, and it worked. This male would be the best model to have if you were trying to paint a king, an air around him gave off that vibe. The creamy, rich vanilla skin screamed porcelain and extremely fragile. But his build, from what she could see, was lean, but the way his chest projected outward slightly gave her a hunch that he played a sport. Possibly Quidditch.

The other next to him was similar in some aspects, but not in characteristics. Instead of holding his face like the person beside him, he lowered his chin just a smidge. The way his caramel eyes popped beside his mocha skin made her feel like should be scared him especially. His gaze made you feel like a mouse in the midst of felines. Big, dangerous felines. He was the taller of the two and had more muscle to him. It was definite that he played a sport or at least worked out. She watched as he brushed a lock of his braided milk chocolate hair away from his shoulder in a smooth, yet swift motion. All the time, he kept his eyes locked on hers with that fierce stare.

Her body turned towards them and she felt one of her feet take a step in the direction of their table. Their stares were hypnotizing and felt like an impenetrable force was pulling her towards them. She didn't know what made her feel so attracted to the duo. They were obviously no good. Weren't they?

"Ginny!"

Her head snapped in the opposite direction and she saw the swarm of red heads make their way over to her. A smile of relief curled her lips and she turned her body the same way her head face. She only took a few steps before colliding into a bear crushing hug of three Weasleys. Laughing, she looked up to see the freckled covered cheeks and couldn't help but bury her face within their chests yet again. She could smell the familiar scent of home and feel the tickling touch of the fabric that Mother Molly used to make their sweaters. Just like the Burrow.

"Good to see ya' here, Gin! Finally!" That was Fred.

"Yeah, you know the party doesn't start till Gin Bug comes." That was George.

"Come on, Ginny, we saved a seat for you at Gryffindor table. Hermione and_Harry_," Ron's voice gave a hinting waver when he said the name of the Boy Who lived, "are waiting to see you!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" She was released of the hug and led to Gryffindor table.

But just a few steps towards the table that housed the Weasleys, all the Weasleys for that matter, Ginny had to look over her shoulder at the two that caught her eye minutes earlier. Their eyes were now elsewhere. The platinum blonde male was scolding a girl beside him with a disgusted look crossed over his face, while the mocha skinned teen smirked at the conversation he was having with a student from Durmstrang. She didn't know why, but Ginny's heart dipped a little when she saw that their focus on her was lost. It actually lit a fire within her belly that made her purse her lips sternly that their attention was upon others that were not her. The affect it had on her made her feel so bewildered and at the same time, angry. There should be no animosity between them! She barely knew the blokes, so why did she feel the way she did?

"Ginny?"

"Huh?"

She turned her neck again and met a pair of emerald orbs. Wincing, she touched the place her neck began to feel a bit sore, silently cursing at herself for turning it too fast. The emerald orbs looked concerned and the person who owned them stood.

"Are you ok, Ginny?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Harry. I've been spacing out, must not be totally awake from the ride here. Slept all the way to." She gave him an apologetic smile and situated herself down between Fred and George while Ron sat next to Harry on the other side.

"Slept, eh? I don't think I would've slept a wink knowing that I was coming here. Too excited, you know." He smiled that heroic smile of his and sat back down between his best friends. "Glad to see you here though …"

Inwardly, Ginny gave a groan and a roll of the eyes. Since _forever_, it was known by everyone that passed through the Burrow's threshold that Harry Potter, yes the same Harry Potter that survived attacks against Voldemort, has had the biggest infatuation with the young Prewett. It was cute, sickeningly sweet, but Ginny was hardly interested in the Boy Who Lived. Yes, if she had grown up with the stories at a younger age, maybe she would be able to return the feelings of the emerald eyed male. It wasn't that she didn't try it out, of course Ginny tried her best to see something appealing within him, but all her tries failed. She just wasn't interested in his type - the heroic and prince-for-a-princess type of guy. Mr. Harry Potter was indeed stuck in the muddy pool of the friend zone, much to her family's dismay. They thought a boy like him would be perfect for her, but they were obviously wrong. But the teasing continued, even after 4 years after telling each and every one of them that she was not interested, it still stayed intact.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts, Ginny?" Hermione Granger, the female of the trio asked as she slapped Ron's hand away from her plate.

"Oh, it's beautiful! If I had known it was this spectacular, I would have probably had a harder time deciding," she smiled as she shooed away the hands that belonged to the twins, which were currently dumping loads of food onto her plate.

"Maybe you should transfer next year," the bushy, brown haired girl hinted with a smile that she couldn't read at all.

"So that the boys can watch all my moves and dictate every little detail I make? As if!" The two girls laughed while the boys beside them gave little glares.

"Now, now, Gin Bug, you know we would never ruin your personal space like that," Fred smiled as he then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

George nodded, raising his glass towards his twin. "Here, here! What you do, Gins, is none of our business. We respect you, deeply I might add."

"I could have not said it any better, Forge." Fred raised a hand to wipe imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Always for you, Gred, always for you." George placed a hand on his chest, mouthing 'always for you' while shaking his head in a "sincere" manner.

"Yeah Ginny, you know we'd never do that to you. What do we look like? A bunch of gits?" Ron waved a chicken leg at her accusingly before taking a large chomp out of it.

"So," a boy around the same age as Ron, but with a similar height to Harry's, came behind the Golden Trio and went between Ron and Harry, "You must be Ginny, the cousin of the Weasleys. My name's Sea -"

"SHE'S NOT INTERESTED, SEAMUS." The Weasley boys and Harry yelled at the Irish Gryffindor, who held up his hands to show his innocence.

Hermione snickered, hiding her entertained face behind her goblet filled with juice. The young Prewett could only give a sigh and shake of the head as her family and friend began arguing with their housemate. This was one reason why she did not go to the same school as the boy's. They were just too overprotective. Not the good kind either. Ever since she arrived at their house, they took it up as their responsibility to act as her personal bodyguards. Any boy who dared to lay eyes on her, they immediately set up their defenses to "protect" her. Ginny thought she would be used to it by now, but it wasn't that easy. With a smirk, she rested an elbow on the table and her cheek upon her palm, watching the bloke be harassed by the infamous red heads.

She couldn't help but secretly smirk at his situation.

* * *

Placing her hand on her full stomach, she threw back her head and gave a content sigh. She walked alongside her best friend Clarice Faye, a girl with strands of ebony with smokey skin. That night she had sat with the Ravenclaws, so Ginny wasn't able to spend as much time with her. Both had fulfilled smiles on their faces as they made their way towards the doors that would lead them outside to their carriage, where their sleeping quarters were. Both girls chattered away, talking about the school and the people they had met.

"_I can't believe Harry still likes you, it's ridiculous. Can't he see that you're plainly not interested?_" The girl asked in her native tongue, French.

Going to Beauxbatons wasn't easy as it might have sounded. The language barrier was a big obstacle that Ginny had to face through. It took her long to actually obtain the language - it took two years she would have to say before she could easily respond in complete sentences to her fellow students and professors. It was all thanks to nights of practicing under bedcovers and the guidance of her friends that she was able to speak somewhat fluently.

"_Believe it. It's too bad that he's not my type … he's pretty cute. Those green eyes can be a real turn on if they were used properly_," Ginny snickered as her friend gave her a wide-eyed look.

"_Is Ms. Weasley implying that she thinks Harry Potter has a pair of hot eyes? Stop the presses!_"

Hot eyes … Ginny immediately thought about the two boys from before and the way they looked at her. She could only shiver while thinking about them. There was no doubt about it that those two were too attractive for their own good. But she was told to be wary. The twins and the trio told her that Slytherins were a lot that she didn't want to mess with. She didn't exactly understand why, but after hearing a lot of words that would turn Mother Molly's face crimson red, she got the idea. They were a bad bunch, don't have anything to do with them, if approached, run. 'Or hex 'em!' She could practically hear Fred and George suggest.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the crown of platinum blonde hair and couldn't help but look in that direction. Speak of the devil. She watched as the male with the regal stance lean upon a door frame, looking her way. The other male was also glancing her way; half of his body already leaning inside of the doorway. She wondered where it led to, and most of all wondered why they were still eyeing her. Ginny could hear everything around her drown out, including her friend's voice as she kept eye contact with them.

Her hand flexed, a habit she had whenever she became anxious. It was the need to grip something. To know that she wasn't becoming lost with reality and with herself. Their hard stares made her feel small, but at the same time the only person in the world that they recognized. It was only the touch of her friend that snapped her out of it. She willed her eyes to look over at her friend; a slight pang of the heart was made known to her as she did so.

"_Ginny, are you alright?_" Clarice's eyes were sincere and felt like they were taking a load off her shoulders.

"_Y-yeah … you know what, I need to use the bathroom. I'll catch up with you later, back in the room. Don't wait up for me._"

Ginny turned towards the door where she saw the boys, but her eyes landed on stone and wood. Her feet pulled her over to that direction as her friend called out to her several times.

"_Ginny! …does she even know where the bathroom is?_"

* * *

She slowly opened the door that led into an unknown location, her head turning to look back at the students of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang exiting the Entrance Hall. Scanning the crowd for any professors or Morgan forbid, Headmistress Maxime, she was relieved to see none and quickly felt bad for ditching her friend like that. She would have to make it up to the girl later. She went through the door's entrance and closed it when she placed both feet on the top of the stairs that were now visible. The stone stairs traveled down and seemed to wind around a pillar. Torches on both sides of the walls that enclosed her shone as bright as they could, but still the darkness of the stairway prevailed.

Ginny hesitated. What was she doing here? What business did she have with those two? Her mind protested, but her feet kept on moving. Slowly, she descended down the stone stairs. She turned the corner that the set of steps made and stopped. There, in front of her, were the two males.

The male with the cornrows was now the one to be leaning against the wall. He was currently pulling at his school tie, loosening it as his eyes trailed up to meet her own. A sort of vicious smile spread upon his cheeks as he looked at her. The blonde sat upon the steps and leaned back so that he could rest his back while his arms stretched to their respective side. He had his back turned towards her, but was still able to turn his head around to get a clear view of her. Out of the two of them, he looked to be more irritated at her presence, but his stare was the hardest.

"Lost?" One of them asked, but Ginny wasn't able to comprehend who.

She was rooted firmly to the ground with no idea why she was there and no idea what she was going to do. To turn around and head back? Or to figure out why she felt like she needed to know who these two were. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Well?" The blonde asked with a stern voice.

"Huh? Wha - oh, oh! L-lost? … no, not exactly." She stuttered across some of her words while wringing her hands.

"You do know that this is the way to the Slytherin dormitories, right?" The brown haired boy asked, taking a step closer to her.

Ginny moved back, but her feet stayed still with the floor. Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. Even though she was on the higher steps, he was still taller than her. Her face was staring straight at his chest and at the unbuttoned and loosened white collar shirt he had on. She could even smell him; he smelled of brown sugar and cinnamon. It was enough to make her mouth water at his scent. When she peered up at him, he was still giving her a spine tingling smirk and she had to look down at her shoes to stop her trembling so much.

He raised a hand towards her and she closed her eyes shut tight. 'Slytherin - they are a bunch of gits! The whole lot of them! Don't get mixed up with them, ok Ginny? Especially Malfoy and Zabini. Do not go near those two!' Now she could hear Ron's voice telling her as she pressed her palms against her face. How she wished she had heard his warnings.

"… you smell like laundry."

Pulling her face away from her hands, she looked up at the male in front of her, puzzled. He still stood facing her and in his hands, were locks of her hairs between his digits. He had his hand raised towards the space between his nose and lips. The young man then pressed her hair against his lips, kissing it in a way. She could feel her face become hot and knew that she was getting red by the second.

"Like laundry? Are you right in the head Zabini?"

Ginny watched as the blonde haired male come into view and stalk over towards her, stepping behind her. The scent of his cologne and what smelled like fresh rain wafted by her as he did so. His head dipped beside her shoulder, close to her ear as he hissed. She shivered this time and tried her best to pace her breathing. She felt so trapped, but at the same time so comfortable. This strange feeling she had was so familiar. She should be frightened and should have the urge to run, but instead she had the urge to stay and to be smothered by them.

"She's a Weasley, not la-"

"Prewett." Ginny spoke up before the blonde could continue.

"Excuse me?" He asked, raising an equally blonde eyebrow.

"Prewett. I'm a Prewett, not a Weasley."

"So the kitten _can_ talk, smashing. I've always wanted a talking kitten." The young man holding her hand smiled, and not a warm, fuzzy one.

"And I'm no kitten, for your information." She glared at the male in front of her and slapped his hand away from her hair. At first Ginny thought he was glowering at her, but she then spotted amusement jumping within his orbs.

"W-what are you looking at?" She wanted to take a step back, but the blonde was standing in her way.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" He asks, edging even closer. It was a mystery on how he could inch any closer.

"Should I be scared?" Ginny narrowed her eyes and took a long inhale. She sucked in her bottom lip and tried her best to put up a brave face.

"You should be …" The blonde behind her hissed once again.

The red head then jumped. Not at the hiss or because of the male's lips ever so close to her ear, but at a rumbling sound just down the stairs. Even the two beside her took their eyes off her and at where the noise came from.

"Draco! Blaise! Are you two here?" A call, no, more like a shriek was heard.

The three of them looked at each other, but it was Ginny who finally tore away and started to run up the steps. She shouldn't have been there. She shouldn't have gone down. She should have known better. What was she trying to do in the first place?

She jerked and looked behind her. Caramel eyes pleaded her not to go and she almost gave in. It was the male with the platinum hair who grabbed his shoulder, a sign of which to let her go, and that was what he did. Holding in a breath, Ginny made her way up the stairs and through the door, leaving the two alone.

"She is a Weasley, not an Adessi." Draco spoke, rubbing the shoulder which he grasped tightly just seconds ago. "It's not her, Blaise. No matter the resemblance, no matter how uncanny. It is not her."

"No, she's a Prewett. With that, there is still hope." He shrugged his shoulder away from Draco's and stomped silently down the stairs.

He pushed passed Pansy and said the password in front of the right slab of wall which opened for him. The heart shaped face girl frowned and huffed, walking towards Draco. Making eye contact with him, she put on her best smile.

"Drakey! I was looking for you -"

"Pansy, when are you not on my bollocks?"


	8. Touch

**Author's Notes:** Damnit! I really had this huge writer's block for this fanfic. I didn't know how I was going to progress from the last chapter, but after a few looong months, I think I have it! I would just like to apologize for the major delay of the fanfic! I just graduated from H.S. and now I'm a freshman in college. Yee. So I just have to find the time to write is all … my schedule will be packed soon once I get a job too. So, thank you for sticking alongside me, and forgiving me for the delay. I love you guys!

**Dedication:** This goes to all the reviewers and people who have this on alert that are still interested in this fanfic. Thank you darlings!

**Chapter Notes:** When the words are in _italic_ inside quotation marks, like so: "_Blah blah blah_", that means they are speaking French.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, it's JK's.

* * *

**November 6****th****, 1994 ; Touch  
**

* * *

Ginny absentmindedly sucked on her vanilla flavored sugar quill as her Charms teacher began explaining the homework that she was going to assign for that night. Her eyes were turned towards the large windows that sat next to her table exposing the gray sky outside. She did her best to try and fight off the urge to make a pleasant sound due to the sugary goodness that her tongue lapped up from the end of the fake writing utensil. Closing her eyes with a delightful sigh instead, she continued to enjoy her candy. There was nothing like a good sugar quill to make your drab day look a bit brighter.

It had been four days since she arrived at Hogwarts along with her peers and academy. It was also four days since she encountered _those_ two as well. Much to her dismay, she was actually kind of disappointed when she didn't spot the crown of blonde hair or catch a glimpse of mocha flesh. Whenever she entered the Great Hall, her eyes were always on the lookout for those two specific details. Why she was searching for them, she had no idea why. It's as if her eyes were trained to seek them out.

Upon hearing the shuffling of chairs, people, and bags, Ginny tore herself away from her thoughts and did as the others were doing. She quickly stuffed her belongings inside her book bag before heading out behind her two best friends, Clarice and another girl whose name was Iris Hawthorne. The two girls in front of her were talking vividly about the incident concerning Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The following day upon arriving to Hogwarts, it was when the Goblet of Fire announced the competitors of the Tri-Wizard Competition. Those people who were competing were only suppose to be 17 years of age and older, and there were only to be 3. But in a weird turn of events, Harry Potter's name was chosen. This caused a lot of drama and animosity between peers who believed his innocence, doubted him, and felt dislike towards him due to the turn of events.

The red head on the other hand, was deep in thought about piercing, mercury eyes and large, broad shoulders …

"_Right Ginny? Ginny? Are you listening to me?_" The blonde girl huffed.

"Huh?" Ginny removed the sugar quill from her lips as her eyes met violet ones. "O-oh! Sorry Iris…"

"_Did you say you were 'sorry' to me or curse at me?_"

"_I said 'sorry', sorry_," the red head smile sheepishly. "_What were you and Clarice saying?_"

The blonde threw her hands up in the air as she kept on walking while the ebony haired girl gave a giggle.

"_We were talking about your Mr. Harry Potter and how he tricked the Goblet. Do you think he did it Gin? Like on purpose?_" Asked Clarice, who slowed down to walk beside Ginny.

"_I don't think so. Harry's not the type that looks for attention … it's more like attention always seems to follow him._" Ginny replied, not giving the whole 'Harry-Getting-Himself-Into-Trouble' scenario a second thought.

"_Well __**I**__ think he did it. I mean, who else but the Boy Who Lived could do such a thing? No one. If he as a baby could defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, then he could most definitely trick the Goblet of Fire._" Iris said as one of her hands, balled into a fist, hit her other hand's palm.

"_Remind us never to egg you into a profession that deals with the law,_" the dark haired girl said as she rolled his eyes.

Ginny laughed as her and her friends headed into the Great Hall for lunch. And yet again, her eyes wandered, and again, no sign of the two. Her heart dropped somewhat, but she sucked it right back up. Why should she feel sad? She barely knew the two, and from the scene that happened the last time she saw them, she wasn't so sure she wanted to see them again. Yet she couldn't help but look for them.

With a sigh, she then looked over towards the Gryffindor table where her family and new found friends resided at. A small frown formed as she saw that her cousin Ron was avoiding his best friend by sitting on one side of Hermione. Harry was on the other side of the bushy haired girl, but was a distance away, making it obvious that he was not welcomed.

"_Ginny, we're going to sit with the Ravenclaws, do you want to come?_" She shook her head and hinted that she was going over to the Gryffindor table.

After kissing both of her best friends on the cheeks, she then trotted off over towards the table with the gold and red themes. She noticed Ron's gaze catching her walking over and he immediately made space next to him, but as she begun to walk towards him, she stopped behind Harry. Brown eyes peered at the mop of messy black hair before deciding that instead of sitting with her cousin, she would sit next to the Boy Who Lived But Was Now Shunned. Reaching over the male's shoulder, she grabbed a plate and then plopped right down beside to him.

"Hey Harry," she said as she began to pick out her lunch.

Emerald eyes looked up at the red head that sat next to him, shock embedded within. "Ginny?" He said in an almost whisper. "Ginny, you shouldn't be sitting next to me … I don't want you to be mixed up in this too."

"Oh, please, Harry. I don't even go to this school. How will chatting and sitting next to Boy Wonder during lunch going to destroy my "reputation"?"

"But … I don't want people to talk bad about you too. I'm not the most popular guy right now if you haven't noticed," he mumbled, poking his peas around on his plate.

"I could care less. I know you Harry, and I know you didn't do it. You have enough attention as it is dealing with You Know Who … and don't play with your food," she reprimanded him in a Mother Molly tone. Harry winced.

"T-thanks Ginny. It means a lot to me to know that someone believes that I didn't do it." He said with a sincere smile as he took a chomp out of a bunch of his peas.

"Don't mention it Harry. What are friends for?" She returned the smile. Ginny didn't notice how Harry sadly mouthed 'friends' before playing with his food once more.

The red head girl chose the last piece of food that would complete her lunch for the day. Even though she had a sugar quill just moments ago, it did not satisfy the appetite that bugged her ever since the clock was leaning towards noon. But just before she could dig in, she had a premonition that anger in a physical form was beginning to approach her. With a prayer to the Gods and Goddesses, Ginny turned to see just who was walking towards her with bottled irritation. With a red face that would match his own hair, Ron Weasley walked over to his cousin's side; the one that Harry wasn't on.

Clearing his throat, Ron stared sharply at his cousin. "Gin, may I talk to you … alone? Please?"

Ginny sighed, already knowing what her relative wanted to talk about. "Whatever you want to tell me Ron, I'm sure you could say it right here. As you can see, I'm trying to have lunch …"

"No, Gin, I don't think I can do that." He said, gritting his teeth. "I think it's best that we talk alone."

She took a long inhale, calming the irritated nerves that were beginning to tug at her persistently. The other male beside her was shrinking away, also getting the hint at which Ron was obviously conveying.

"No, I think you can. You just don't want to. Will you just please tell me? I'm kind of eating right now."

All of a sudden, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her up, and Ginny couldn't help but shriek. The eyes of everyone in the Great Hall who heard her turned to look at the cousins who were now glaring daggers at each other.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! How dare you! Get your hands off me this instance," she said, feeling the grip he had on her beginning to loosen once he heard her Mother Molly like tone. "Now you listen here, dear cousin of mine … Harry Potter is supposedly your best friend, but right now you're giving him shit! How do you expect to keep friends if you're going to act like a bloody git?"

"You don't understand! He –"

"No, Ron, you listen. Right now, you're jealous that your best friend didn't tell you something very important, is that right? Well, have you ever thought that he didn't do it? That the reason why he isn't telling you is because he just never did it in the first place? Huh?"

Her cousin's face was now turning purple, and for a moment, she was afraid that he wasn't even breathing. But the way he was trembling, she knew that he was angry and embarrassed by the whole situation he ended up in. If Ginny were to look right now, she would notice that all the commotion in the Great Hall died down and their scene was the only one playing.

"Stop acting like you've been betrayed and pull that stick outta your arse. Maybe that way you will see that your best friend is the one who is actually hurt and feeling betrayed." The red head female then pressed a finger tip upon her cousin's chest. "Apologize to Harry or else. I'm sure Mother Molly wouldn't mind sending a howler to your prick arse if I told her what you were doing to Harry."

With that threat, she then picked up her book bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving it in stillness. It was a loud laugh that broke the blanket of silence over the room, and that laugh came all the way from the Slytherin table. A smug look was on the platinum blonde's face as he watched the Weasley turn a darker shade of purple – maybe it a plum sort of color he was now.

"SHUT IT MALFOY!" Two voices in sync yelled as blue and green eyes met in surprise.

The two friends blinked at one another before smiling at each other awkwardly. Once Ron sat down between Harry and Hermione, the Great Hall reverted back to the usual norm it was accustomed to before.

Draco Malfoy could only wonder where the girl headed off to as he rose from his seat and went to go track the red headed female down.

* * *

The aggravated red head gave a large groan as she stormed her way through the halls of Hogwarts. Where she was headed was the library of the academy, which Hermione first showed her the second day she arrived. The muggle born witch mentioned something about commending Beauxbatons on putting their studies as its top priority. Upon turning a corner, she entered the rather expansive library only to receive a rather loud "_SHH_" by the librarian Ms. Pince.

With a roll of the eyes, Ginny made her way past the front desk and over to one of the darker corners of the grand room. She placed her book bag down on the lone table that sat there in the shadows, a hand coming over to lie on her stomach as a low grumble emitted from it. She grimaced at her stomach's unfortunate situation, and she mentally cursed at Ron for being the main source of the problem.

_He better apologize to Harry if he knows what's good for him_, she thought while walking towards one of the many bookshelves. Her eyes ran amongst the spines of all the books that sat upon the shelves, practically begging to be removed from their stations. Some books even had layers of dust of them, showing Ginny their age and how long it has been since someone has taken them down. Spotting one title that caught her eye, she proceeded to remove the book from its proper place, but when she did, a pair of eyes stared back at her.

Ginny jumped at the sight of the eyes and went to rub her eyes. When she looked back to where the gaze was, she was relieved to see nothing but the stare of other book spines. Sighing in relief, she went to turn, but was stopped short by hands that grasped her shoulders in a tight hold. Her back was quickly pressed against the shelf and before she could give a scream, one of the hands that held her went to cover her mouth.

Shock coursed through the red head's veins as the thought of someone overpowering her came to mind. Her eyes fluttered up to her assailant and they then widened when it finally registered within her mind just who it was.

"'Ello there …" his voice practically purred as he leaned close. Their foreheads were almost touching. Both of his hands were now holding her still.

"Let me go," Ginny growled as she thrashed within his grasp.

"Now, now … I'm only here to make amends like the gentleman I am. Won't you let me?" An eyebrow was raised as he questioned her. She could only glare at him.

"I wasn't aware that gentlemen had to force apologies onto ladies …" she commented and once she did, his grip loosened to the point where she could move away and that's what she did.

Hissing, she rubbed her shoulder, still glaring at him, and went to bend down to pick up the book that dropped off to the side when the male surprised her. When she turned her head to say something to him, she caught him staring again. The dark look he had on his face and how his body was positioned, she knew that he was not looking at what she was picking up, but at another part of her body which was not her face.

"You – you pervert!" She exclaimed, hearing a distant '_SHH!_' in the background.

The male finally looked up at her with a grin and gave a helpless shrug.

"What can I say? I'm in the presence of beauty …" he purred, taking a step towards her.

"Beauty?" It wasn't everyday that a boy called you a 'beauty'. Well, at least for Ginny. A lot of guys at her school looked for more ... blonder females, like Iris.

She wanted her feet to move back, but they weren't listening to at the moment. So in turn she had to watch him approach her in a fluid-like motion; a cat walking over to its cornered prey it was like.

He was finally in front of her; bodies just a few inches away from each other. "Yes, beauty." She could smell him and feel his breath upon her skin. Her heart began to race unknowingly.

"I … you … don't even know each other," she whispered as he raised a hand to run along her jaw line. Ginny sucked in her bottom lip, heat rising to her cheeks as he leaned down to once more press his forehead against hers.

She wasn't sure as to why she was allowing him to do this, but it felt right. Natural. It was as if this scene was done before, and now they were going to repeat it. When did something like this occur? She again, had no clue.

Closing her eyes, she let him touch her. His knuckles grazed the tops of her cheek bones; fingertips trailed along the side of her neck, starting from the back of her ear all the way down to her collarbone; and then his palms ran down her arms, leaving a trail of blissful warmth until they stopped at her hands. She could feel his hesitate – his pause in breath was the obvious sign, but instead of him making the final move, she did. When her fingers touched his, a sudden spark ignited within the pit of her stomach.

Her breathing was beginning to labor as their fingers played with one another, taking their time and letting the feeling that was born inside them bubble over. Finally, they laced hands, and it was like the Gods and Goddesses sang out to the world in perfect harmony. Ginny's breathing came at a sudden halt within her throat as this perfect feeling washed over her entire body.

"Ginevra …"

It was his voice that reminded her that in order to survive, she had to keep on inhaling and exhaling. It also knocked the fact into her head that this was a guy she couldn't be seen with. That he was … not exactly the best person to befriend, especially considering his house colors and gender. Her cousins would not let her out of their sight if any one of them saw them together like this.

So, she broke away fiercely. The feeling of perfection dissipating from her body and soul; she gave a small cry when she could feel it no longer. Ginny felt empty without this man's touch, and it frightened her. Shaking her head, she quickly apologized and turned heel, dropping her book as she began stalking off. Before she could walk out of the aisle, she felt her back press against a large chest … the chest of a man. His arms wrapped across her front side, not allowing her the chance to escape.

"My name's Blaise Cipriano Lazar Zabini," he whispered in her ear in one breath. "Fourth year Slytherin."

With that, he let her go, and she made her way towards the end of the aisle. Stopping, she turned around to tell him her name, but when she turned, she saw no trace of the man. Not even a billow of the cloak; he was gone as if he was never there to begin with.


End file.
